Bella Swan,  Stalker
by SwedenSara
Summary: When Bella Swan finds herself in desperate need of money, she agrees to help Tanya with a private investigator mission. Written for PTB Smut University Yearbook and the Back To School Fundraiser.


**Somewhere in a classroom in the US, a teacher is handing out new books to her class of second graders. Their eyes shine with joy as they hold the glossy textbooks in their tiny hands. "Children, I'd like for us to take a minute and thank all the lovely ladies who made it possible for us to give you these books. By writing pornographic stories the entire summer, and then selling it online, they have raised enough money to provide the second graders in this school with textbooks, crayons, pencils and glue."**

****

****

**This story was written for Project Team Beta's Smut University Yearbook - The Summer of Smut. It was distributed to all those who donated a minimum of 5$ to the Back To School Fundraiser. **

**********As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Twilight owns me. I own nothing except maybe my version of Stalkerella. Big thank you to my favourite fandom peeps in the world – Netracullen, FangMom, Lattecoug and Jill. I love you!**

* * *

_**Bella Swan,**__**Stalker**_

**BPOV**

The tall blonde woman appraised me silently. She rested her hands on her hips, and pursed her red lips. She wore black stockings, high heels and a leather skirt shorter than one of Britney Spears' stage outfits. I tried not to look at her chest, but the cleavage she was showing in that tiny leopard patterned top was almost impossible to avoid. I wanted to poke her boobs with a needle, to see if they would burst like a water balloon.

_The gravity field around those boobs must be strong enough to put small objects into orbit, _I thought, stifling a giggle.

I was in need of quick and easy money, and this woman knew it. My friend Alice hooked me up with her. Her name was Tanya, and she took the same course in Fashion History as Alice. When Alice heard what kind of help she needed, she immediately thought of me.

The silence in the room began to freak me out. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, biting my lower lip. Tanya's boobs seemed to be everywhere I looked, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep the laughter down. The combination of my nervousness and her surgically enhanced chest was not a good thing. My verbal filter usually didn't work correctly when I was nervous.

_Silicon Valley called; they are suing you for trademark infringement. _

_Please don't think stuff like that._

I had no idea if I was cut out for this thing; I had never tried it before. I knew I was a good photographer, great actually. I wanted to catch people when they weren't aware of the camera. I loved the authentic feeling of those pictures; I thought that people's true self shone through. I was also the kind of girl that went unnoticed by most people. If you were to look up the expression "wall flower" in a dictionary, you'd probably see a picture of me. But stalking a guy, taking pictures? I wasn't so sure about my abilities in that department.

Tanya spoke with a sneer on her lips.

"Well, I can see how people don't notice you. I could probably trip over you on the street and still not see you. You're perfect."

I exhaled in relief. This job would give me enough money to keep my apartment for two more months. That was all I needed, I intended to move back to Forks after the summer anyway. I didn't like it in Seattle. It was way too crowded, and I liked space.

"Everything you need is in this envelope. I want you to follow him night and day. No man leaves this," she motioned to her slim body and fake boobs, "unless he's either gay or a cheater. I want to find out what it is and I want evidence."

She threw a thin envelope on the table and spoke again.

"His apartment is located in the more… _underprivileged_ areas in town," she said with a disgusted frown. "God knows why since his family has tons of money. Apparently he likes slummin' it."

_Well, considering he dated you, I'd say he does._

"You'll find a key in there. It goes to an abandoned industrial building across his street. I happen to know the owner and he provided me with the key. There is a room on the third floor where you have a direct view into his apartment. The street is very narrow, so you'll probably be able to see a lot more than you actually want. If you do catch him with someone you'll get really good pictures. I will also provide you with a bonus if you do. Any questions?"

I shook my head and she swept out the door, leaving me in a cloud of heavy perfume. I opened the window to get rid of the stench. I watched Tanya hurry down the street, talking animatedly in her cell phone.

_She uses__ her cell phone? I would have thought she was in constant radio shadow around those boobs._

I fingered the envelope. Inside was the name and address of the man who apparently had brains enough to leave Tacky Tanya. I snickered at her nickname. I didn't know her in person, but I had heard a lot about her from Alice. She was supposed to study fashion, but that didn't show at all. Her style could be described as trailer park trash meets Russian new money. Let's just say that Alice, with her strong sense of fashion and good quality, wasn't impressed at all.

_Sure, no man would leave a woman like that, because every man dreams of a woman with plastic tits and Botox lips. Maybe he became allergic to the perfume – that wouldn't be ha__rd. My eyes actually watered when that stench entered the room._

I pulled the papers out. It contained his name and address, a list of stores and coffee shops he frequented and a brief summary of his habits. A picture of Tanya and the man I was supposed to stalk for the next seven days fell out and I looked at it intently.

_So, this is him. Edward Cullen__._

The man was tall and lean. His nose had a slight bump on it, and he had the kind of jaw I wanted to lick. His dishevelled and unruly hair had a light brown tone with reddish streaks in it. It was perfect for grabbing, pulling him closer…

_Oh come on Bella!_

I focused on the picture again. He wore jeans, sneakers and a red Stoli tee. He was gorgeous. Tanya clung by his arm, posing with her ass pouting and her boobs pressed against his chest. With her poorly dyed strawberry blonde hair, dark roots and red lipstick she looked like a hooker from the eighties. I almost expected Julia Roberts from "Pretty Woman" to walk up behind her.

I shook my head in disbelief. Why on earth would a man like that date a woman like Tanya? It was beyond comprehension. I thought back on the information Alice gave me before I met Tanya.

Apparently Tanya met Edward in Russia, while she was visiting her parents. He was a medical student on a field trip, visiting Russian hospitals and studying how the aftermath of the Chernobyl accident had affected the population in that area. He was particularly interested in the effects of radiation damages and how they could be alleviated.

Tanya soon found out that she and Edward both lived in Seattle, and insisted on seeing him when they got home. They dated for a few months and according to Alice, Tanya was convinced that Edward would "pop the question" and present her with an engagement ring on their four month anniversary. That didn't happen, though.

_Seems like he broke up with her instead… __Good choice there, Eddie. Who the hell would ask a girl like that to marry him after only four months, anyway? Who would ask a girl like that to marry him, _period_?_

I sat for a while, memorizing his face, his address and habits. I may have studied the picture more than necessary, but damn, that was a pretty man. After a quick run-through of my camera equipment I decided I had most of what I needed. The only thing I had to buy was a remote control to the camera. If I was to sit for a long time, waiting to get good pictures through the windows of that building, it would be a lot easier to snap pictures with the remote. I knew exactly the kind of device I wanted. It was a small thing, attached to the camera with a thin cord, and easily controlled with only the thumb. Combined with the screen on my camera it would be an easy job to just watch and press the button now and then.

The only thing that worried me was the stalking. I wasn't the kind of girl people noticed, but my clumsiness could quite possibly be a problem. Considering the fact that I sometimes had a hard time walking barefoot across a floor, chances were that I would fall flat on my nose trying to follow someone and walk simultaneously. Add taking pictures to that, and you would have a disaster in the making. I took a deep breath and decided that this would go extremely well, my private investigator skills were awesome, and I was a kick ass stalker. He would never see me.

_I look forward to seeing more of him, though._

The next day I set to work. I bought the remote for my camera, a cap and dark sunglasses. I strolled around in his neighbourhood, located his apartment, acquainted myself with the deserted industrial building, and found the perfect place for watching Edward. I could see his bedroom, the door to his bathroom, and his kitchen from the window. It seemed like a small place, and considering he had the TV in his bedroom and the computer in his kitchen, I didn't think there was much more to the apartment. His building was on a lower level than the industrial one across the street, which meant his windows were below the one I was using. I was able to see everything that went on at his place.

I set up the tripod by the window and decided to wait for him at his favourite coffee place around the corner. According to Tanya's notes he usually stopped by for an espresso after class, around five o'clock. I checked my watch. It was ten to five. I pulled the cap down, grabbed my bag and hurried down the street.

The coffee shop was a cosy place, with dark tables surrounded by odd chairs, couches and armchairs. All the plates, cups and glasses were different, it seemed like they had gotten them all from flea markets and second-hand stores. An old jukebox stood in a corner, pouring out rock n'roll songs on a low volume. I had just gotten my cappuccino and slid down in a corner, when he entered. I tried very hard not to ogle him as he chatted with the barista and got his espresso. I failed miserably.

_Holy fuck. Tanya pays me for stalking this man. That is so wrong. I should be paying for the pleasure of following his beautiful ass around for a week._

He sat down a few tables from me, sipping his espresso and reading an old paperback book. I tried to make out the title, but could only see the words "-driven people." I brought out my notebook and wrote the date, time and his actions.

_Not much for you there, Tacky Tanya,_ I thought with a smirk on my face.

The first couple of days went by in a similar fashion. I hung around the places he frequented, trying to follow him without getting noticed. I never looked at him when we were at the same place, and pretended not to notice him at all. I did notice, though. He was very, very handsome. I learned what bands he liked by hanging out at the record store, and what kind of wax he used for his surf board by accidentally dropping by the surf shop when he was in there. I ended up buying a weird wax scraping thingy, just to have a reason to stay in the shop a little bit longer. I have no use for it at all, although there is a bottle opener at one end which might come in handy.

I spent quite some time in the abandoned building across the street, too. I had my camera on a tripod in the window and found an old chair to sit on. Nothing interesting had happened in his apartment so far, and I wasn't hoping on getting any action when I sat down in my usual spot.

I peeked out the window, thankful for the old shades still hanging there. They were crooked enough to fit the lens of the camera, but still provided enough cover for me. I sat down on the chair, watching Edward as he threw his bag on the kitchen counter, stretched his neck a few times, and went into his bedroom. He shrugged out of his hoodie and let it fall to the floor.

_Oh please, take off your clothes._

He ran his hands through his unruly hair, a gesture I had seen so many times these past few days.

_Hmmm, someone's__ tense… You need a long hot shower, baby._

_A __massage could be quite relaxing as well. _

_I can provide you with that, preferably in the shower. _

_What am I thinking?_

I had barely finished that thought when he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs. I moved the camera and zoomed in on his body as he lifted his tee and pulled it over his head, exposing his perfect stomach and chest. I could make out a trail of hair leading from his belly button down to the hem of his boxer briefs. His firm ass flexed as he walked to the bathroom door, opened it, and disappeared inside.

_Thank god for__ telephoto lenses. The only thing I need now is x-ray vision like Superman, and I can die a happy woman._

I didn't have to wait long for him to return. Ten minutes later he came out, still wet from the shower, with his towel wrapped around his waist. I held my breath as he walked to the window, and if I didn't know better I would have thought he looked right at me and winked before he dropped his towel to the floor.

_Holy B__atmobile…_

I swallowed audibly and raked my eyes over his body. I quickly checked the camera, making sure he was still in focus, and snapped a few pictures. I kept my eyes on the screen, thankful for the incredible zoom lens I bought last year, and as he moved around in his bedroom I followed with the camera, snapping picture after picture.

His body had a slightly bronze tone, tanned but not too dark. The chiselled chest had the tiniest amount of body hair, and my eyes were drawn lower, to the trail of hair on his stomach. He looked like he was covered in velvet, and my fingers itched to touch it, to feel the warm and smooth skin and play with the silky curls on his stomach. I wanted to rub my thumbs over his nipples and feel them harden. I wanted to lick them, run my tongue across his skin, down his stomach…

_Oh please, Bella. Get a grip!_

I watched him on the camera screen as he slowly walked from the bed to the window. He was still naked, and he peeked out the window, seemingly searching for something. His eyes landed on the window where I was standing, and I quickly ducked down, trying to make myself invisible. I peeked at the screen, and saw him looking right into the lens, cocking his head to the side.

_Shit. Has he seen me?_

I kept my eyes on the screen, hoping I'd stayed unnoticed. He lifted his hand as if to wave, but then pulled it through his wet hair instead. I could make out a smile on his lips as his other hand began to move somewhere, below the edge of my camera screen. I adjusted the camera, lowering it to catch more of his body.

_What's he doing?_

His hand moved up and then down, in one long smooth stroke, revealing a lot more of Edward Cullen than I had already seen. A _lot_ more.

_Noooo… oh, he's not… Shit, he is! _

I looked down on the street, relieved when I realized people down there couldn't see more than his naked torso. My eyes were drawn back to Edward Cullen and his involuntary window performance.

I watched, mesmerized, as he slowly stroked himself. The muscles in his forearm flexed when he twisted his hand at the head and slid his thumb across the slit. He rested his other hand against the window for leverage, causing him to lean forwards slightly. A ray of sunshine fell over his body, making the velvety skin on his cock shimmer.

_Wow. It's… m__outh watering._

His slid his hand down his length and cupped his balls, massaging them gently, before taking a firm grip on his shaft. I groaned and pressed the button on the remote. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I snapped picture after picture as Edward pumped his fist up and down, his eyes locked to the window where I was hiding.

I pressed my hand between my legs. The throbbing was unbearable, I felt my inner walls clench at the sight of him.

_I need to get __some release._

I slid forwards on the chair, my eyes still locked at the camera screen. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid my hand under the fabric. I imagined myself in the room with Edward, touching myself as he watched me like I was watching him.

I moaned and clenched the remote harder, barely noticing the small beep from the camera. My mind was filled with Edward Cullen and his cock, and there was no room in there to register the blinking red dot on the screen that meant it was recording.

"Holy fuck, that must be the sexiest man alive," I mumbled, groaning loudly at the sight of his erect cock. "God, I want to lick that…"

I dipped my fingers in my wet pussy, and circled my clit with my thumb. I imagined his voice, hoarse with lust, telling me what to do to myself.

"_Taste yourself."_

I brought the hand to my mouth and licked my index finger, sucked lightly on it and released it with a popping sound. I felt the salty, slightly tangy taste on my tongue, and heard his voice again.

"_Fuck, that's hot…" _

My eyes were locked at the screen. The sight of Edward touching himself was amazing. I rested my ass on the edge, allowing me to stretch my legs and spread them. My breath was shaky, and I was panting slightly. I desperately wanted to be in that room. I wanted to lay spread-eagle on the bed with him hovering above me, or stand on all four with him pushing himself into me from behind, or with him below me allowing me to slowly lower myself onto him. I wanted it all, and the thought of him filling me entirely made my pussy clench tightly in response.

"Please, don't stop," I groaned, and he increased his speed. He thrust forward in his hand with each move, and in my head I was there, with my mouth, taking him in my mouth and sucking hard as he grabbed my hair with his fists.

My hand found my wet folds again, and I let my fingers massage my swollen clit. My hand found the same rhythm as Edward, and as he pumped his cock harder and faster I rubbed myself in the same way. His mouth dropped open, and I saw his lips move. His voice was back in my brain again, thick with want.

"_Cum for me."_

His face contorted, and as I watched him cum in hard spurts I fell over the edge, moaning loudly as the orgasm ripped through my body.

I stayed on the chair for a while, breathing heavily with my eyes closed. My legs were shaky and still weak from the tension. I had the remote in my left hand, and I tightened my fingers around it. I thought I heard a small beep from the camera and opened my eyes. I looked at it closely, but everything seemed fine. Something stirred deep in my mind, something I felt I should remember, but it disappeared before I could grasp it.

_That beep… __I must have imagined._

As I peeked out the window, I realized Edward was gone.

_Shit! I lost him!_

I quickly stuffed the camera in my backpack, and ran down the stairs. The door across the street opened as I stepped outside, and there he was. I stopped in my tracks, locking eyes with him for a few seconds. His face went from confusion to recognition, and then… what?

_Was it e__mbarrassment? Why?_

He opened his mouth as to say something, and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be invisible.

_Crap, I'm so screwed._

I quickly turned around and hurried up the street. I heard him holler behind me, and glanced back. As I started to run I turned my eyes forward again, and registered a lamp post approaching very close and very quickly, before a sharp pain hit me between the eyes and everything went black.

**EPOV**

My limbs were still weak from the orgasm as I went out the door and strolled down the stairs. The brown haired girl I've been seeing around my neighbourhood for the last few days had been on my mind constantly, and as I jerked off in front of the window I had imagined her. I knew someone was in the building across the street, I'd seen movement behind the shades and the lens of a camera peeking out. I figured it was Tanya having some private investigator guy following me, God knows she was crazy enough to do something like that. I wanted to mess with the guy's head, and gave him a little performance by the window.

I snickered to myself, pleased with thought of Tanya's appalled look as she saw the pictures. It was weird how someone so desperately trying to look like a hooker could be so bad in the sack. She wouldn't touch my cock with pincers.

I pushed the door open and stepped out on the street, and found my self staring into a pair of large, brown eyes across the street. It took only a fraction of a second for me to recognize her. She was standing in the doorway of the abandoned building, perfectly still. Our eyes were locked together, and I suddenly felt ashamed for the things I had imagined doing to her just a few moments ago. Then she suddenly broke eye contact and hurried away. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped out on the street and called.

"Hey, wait!"

She glanced behind her back, and was just about to run as she slammed right into a lamp post on the sidewalk. She staggered to the side, raised her hands to her forehead, and then sank to the ground.

_Fuck!_

I ran across the street and sat down next to her. She had a large cut in her forehead, and the blood trickled down her temple and cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned quietly. I shook her gently, trying to get her to regain consciousness. I was worried she might have gotten a concussion; she hit her head pretty hard. She opened her eyes and glanced around, clearly disoriented.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Her eyes darted to me. A blush crept slowly over her cheeks, giving her pale complexion an adorably rosy tint. She cleared her throat, her eyes still on my face.

"Um… I'm not sure. What happened?" she mumbled. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"You seemed to be in somewhat of a hurry and ran into a lamp post. You hit your head, and you're bleeding." She winced as I touched the wound on her forehead. I held my fingers in front of her to show her the blood on them.

Her mouth formed a small o, and she closed her eyes again as her face suddenly turned pale.

"Can you please take away your hand? I don't deal with blood very well," she whispered. I apologized and cleaned my fingers on my tee, leaving dark red streaks by the hem.

"Do you need help? Should I take you to the ER?" I asked, concerned. She didn't seem to be okay, and I couldn't leave her like this. It was against everything I believed in, both as a human being and a doctor to be. She shook her head furiously, causing her to groan in pain.

"No, please. No hospital. I'll be fine. I do things like this all the time. I'm clumsy." She opened her eyes, pleading. I was about to protest, because she really needed care, but I lost my train of thought when I looked into her deep brown eyes. I swallowed thickly.

"Okay, no hospital. Can I at least take you to my apartment, so I can clean your wound and make sure you are okay? You might need some rest, too," I offered, hoping she'd accept. She hesitated for a second and then nodded in agreement. My heart leapt with joy.

_Easy now, Cullen. What kind of weird reaction is that? You're just going to clean her up and make sure she's okay._

I held her hand and helped her get up. She stood still for a while, steadying herself, before she reached down to take her backpack. I grabbed it quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll get that. Just hang on to my arm and I'll get you inside, okay?"

She nodded and followed me to my front door, holding on tightly to my arm. I pushed the door open and led her inside. As we got a few steps up the stairs, she suddenly swayed, and her knees buckled as she passed out again. I grabbed her waist to hold her, and slung her backpack over my shoulder before I lifted her in my arms. I carried her all the way to my apartment, set her down on the floor as I opened the door, and then carried her to my bed. I got a washcloth from the bathroom, soaked it in cold water, and cleaned her forehead. The coldness woke her, and she moaned again. I felt a stir in my groin and cursed inwardly.

_Fuck Cullen, stop that. She's hurt._

"Hey there, welcome back!" I smiled at her.

"Hi…" she sighed. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a med student, this is what I do," I said cheerfully.

"I know, but I'm still sorry," she answered, her eyes scanning the room before falling on the window. I furrowed my eyebrows.

_What's that supposed to mean… s__he already knows I'm a med student? _I thought. I shook my head and decided she was more confused than I thought she was. Her eyes fell at the blood on my tee, and she suddenly got a pale green colour in her face.

"Can I use your bathroom? I think I'm going to be sick," she choked out. I helped her across the floor into the bathroom and she fell on her knees in front of the toilet.

"Do you mind…?" She motioned to the door and I quickly backed out, closing the door behind me.

I stood in the room trying to figure out how to deal with this. I still wasn't sure about her not going to the hospital, and if she passed out again I might need to drive her there anyway.

_It would help if I knew who she was._

I remembered her backpack and went to get it. I put it on the kitchen counter and opened it. Inside was a cap, a wallet and a very high tech and expensive camera. The cap was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I didn't remember seeing her in it, and I had looked at her quite thoroughly when she wasn't aware. She seemed to be new in the neighbourhood, because I had never seen her until she started to hang out at my favourite coffee place a few days ago. I had also seen her at the old record store a few blocks away, and in the surfer's shop downtown.

She was always reading or writing in an old notebook, and I was pretty sure she had never noticed me. I pulled the book out, quickly turning the pages. I didn't understand it, it seemed to be a mixture of narrative writing, dates and times, and short notes like "had coffee." It seemed like a diary, but it was mixing first person and second. Sometimes she wrote about herself, and sometimes about a "he." It was odd, and the only explanation I could come up with was that she was making notes for a novel or something.

I heard her dry heave in the bathroom and decided to take a look at the camera. It seemed like the equipment a professional would use, she even had a paparazzi style zoom lens. It made me curious as hell, and even though I knew it was wrong I really wanted to find out what kind of pictures she took. I turned it on and started scanning through the pictures. I stared at the screen in disbelief and gripped the kitchen counter, steadying myself.

_No fucking way…_

I flipped from picture to picture. They were all pictures of me. Me in the coffee shop, me on the street, me in my running gear, me in the record store, me on my way to campus.

_She's my stalker?_

I kept looking through the pictures, slowly. I couldn't decide if I was supposed to be angry or flattered. I swallowed as I recognized the pictures from just about half an hour ago.

Me in the bedroom, taking my shirt off.

Me naked by the window.

Me jerking off, thinking of her. In close up.

And there was a recording. I hit play and was rewarded with a soft moan from the camera. I held it close, watching and listening intently.

"Holy fuck, that must be the sexiest man alive," I heard her soft voice saying. And then she groaned. She fucking groaned. I could see myself on the screen, in the window, stroking my cock, and then I heard her voice again. "God, I want to lick that…"

My cock hardened instantly at the sound of her words. I quickly turned the camera off and stared at it. My mind was reeling. She had recorded me jerking off, and by the sound of it she enjoyed the sight.

_She wants__ to lick my cock._

I was suddenly more horny than angry. My eyes darted from the camera to the bathroom door. She was still inside, and I heard the water run. I quickly pulled the memory card out from the camera, slid it into my pocket, and stuffed the camera back into her bag.

_I'll __watch this later. I think I'm going to enjoy it._

I lifted the notebook to put it back, and a picture of me and Tanya fell out. I smirked as I saw her handwriting on the back of it.

_Yeah, she's on Tanya's pay__roll, that's for sure. I'll have to thank her later, for sending this girl my way. _

I was still hard as a rock, and I really wanted to watch that movie in full. I wondered how long she had recorded me, and what she did while watching.

_Will there be more of that sweet moaning?_

The sound of the bathroom door jerked me back to reality, and I pushed the backpack away. I was leaning against the kitchen counter as she came into the room. She definitely looked better; no blood on her forehead and the colour was back on her cheeks. Her eyes raked over me, lingering at my crotch a second too long, and she blushed again. I raised my eyebrows at her and she bit her lower lip nervously.

_Oh god, I want to suck on that lip__. I want to suck all her lips._

"Do you feel better?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes, thank you," she answered quietly. She looked around the room, searching for something. I took the backpack and held it in front of me.

"Looking for this?"

She swallowed audibly and nodded before she reached out for it. I jerked it away.

"Oh no, you're not getting this back yet," I smiled, winking at her. She looked confused and worried.

"Not until give me your number so I can call and ask you out," I clarified. "I also need to tape that wound first. You don't want it to start bleeding again, do you?"

She stood quietly in the middle of the room, biting that soft, full lip of hers. I watched it, mesmerized, as I waited for her response. The only sound in the room was her breathing and the pounding of my pulse in my ears.

_Please say yes…_

I walked up to her and checked her wound before taping it. Before I could help myself I gently stroke her forehead, and I could tell by the look on her face the moment she decided.

"Do you have a pen and a paper?"

I smiled and handed it to her. She scribbled her name and number down, mumbled her good-byes, and left quickly, a beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks. I went to the window, watched her hurry down the street, and then unfolded the note she gave me. I read the name out loud.

"Bella Swan. You blush easily, Bella Swan. I'd like to see that again."

As I put the note into my pocket I felt the memory card. I fingered it, turning it around in my hand and debating with myself, before I went to my computer and inserted it. To be honest, I felt guilty for doing this. But then again, it was me on the pictures and my curiosity took over. I scrolled through the pictures until I got to the last file, the video. I double clicked it and turned the volume up. Her voice was back, loud and clear. So was her moaning. My hard-on was back, and I put my hand down my pants and palmed my cock.

I watched the movie of myself jerking off in the window, and heard her moans getting louder. I closed my eyes and pumped my cock fervently, focused on her sounds. At some point I heard her mumble incoherently, but all I could make out was "don't stop." Her breathing became louder and more irregular as she got closer to her orgasm. I heard a small yelp followed by a loud, long groan as she came, and my body shook as my orgasm followed hers. I panted heavily, still listening to her quick breaths on the movie.

_I fully intend to hear __you moan again, Bella Swan, only this time it'll be in real life. _

_The next time you orgasm, it will not be from your own fin__gers. It will be because of my mouth. _

_Or possibly my cock._

I cleaned myself up, reached for the phone, and called her number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella Swan. How's your head?" I smiled into the phone.

"Oh… Hi. It's fine, thanks." Her voice sounded insecure, and I could almost see her blushing. I thought for a moment, trying to decide the best approach. I decided on teasing.

"Good. You know, I have something here that belongs to you."

"You do? Did I forget something?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well, not really," I said. "Check your camera. I think you'll find something missing." I snickered.

I heard the rustle of fabric, followed by a loud gasp.

"No…" she breathed.

"It was very interesting, actually. Do you want it back?"

"Yes. Please." A soft sob escaped from her. I frowned. I didn't want her to cry, that wasn't what I was aiming at. I needed to assure her I wasn't angry with her.

"Why don't you come and get it. I'll be waiting. I want to see you again, and I'm holding this hostage until you get here," I said gently. "Please?"

She was quiet for a moment, and I sighed with relief as I heard her voice again.

"I'm on my way."

I wandered back and forth in my small apartment, waiting for her. I looked out the window searching for her an endless amount of times. I sat down at my bed, bouncing my leg nervously up and down. I kept hearing her moans in my head, and I so badly wanted to hear that in reality.

Finally the door bell rang, and I shot up and ran out to the hallway, throwing the door open. She jumped back, startled, and we stared at each other. Her mouth fell open as she took in my appearance, and lust flashed across her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment, shoved the door closed and pinned her against it with my body. Her breath hitched as I stared down at her. She bit her lip and I swallowed audibly.

"You recorded me by the window," I said, my voice hoarse. A confused look spread across her face.

_She didn't know?_

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

I pressed my hard-on against her body, and she moaned quietly.

"When I jerked off by the window earlier today, you recorded that. This also means that you recorded yourself." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't even… I'm sorry?" she choked out.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. I want to hear you moan like that again," I whispered into her ear. I gasped as she suddenly pushed her hips against me, rubbing herself against my cock. She put her hand to my chest and grabbed my tee, and I wasn't sure if it was to push me away or pull me closer. Time stood still for a brief second as I looked into her eyes, waiting for her to make her decision. Then she slowly pulled at my tee, drawing me closer.

She crashed her mouth into mine. I steadied myself against the door and kissed her back fervently, and the world disappeared as she unbuttoned my pants and let them fall on the floor. She fell to her knees, slowly stroking my erection through the fabric of my boxers before she pulled them down and released my hard cock. I looked down at her, my lips parted as I breathed heavily. She watched me from underneath her long dark lashes, and winked at me.

_She fucking winked at me._

I groaned as I watched her slowly open her mouth, grab me by the base, and lick slowly along my length. I clenched my teeth and swore. A small drop of pre-cum leaked from the slit, and she dipped her tongue in it before swirling it around the head. I lost myself in the feeling of her mouth around my cock. She sucked and licked, and as I felt my release growing I grabbed her hair. I watched my cock slide in and out of her mouth, and I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum soon," I panted. I tried to pull out of her mouth, but she grabbed my ass and pushed me back in. I felt myself hit the back of her throat, and came in a mind-blowing orgasm.

My legs still shook from the tension as she put her hands on my hips and pulled herself up.

"God, that was… unbelievable." I sighed and grabbed her face, kissing her softly. I could taste myself on her lips. I took her hand and pulled her gently to my bedroom.

"Now, can I please make you moan like that again?" I pleaded. "I owe you one. Well, two actually…"

She smiled at me and raised her arms above her head. I undressed her slowly, relishing her beautiful skin, marvelling at her perfect breasts and round, firm ass. I pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and gently pushed her down. I knelt before her and spread her legs. She was beautiful. I slowly licked all the way from her entrance to the soft curly hair, tasting her sweet, salty wetness. She moaned loudly as I sucked her swollen clit, and I smiled.

"That's right baby, moan for me," I murmured against her pussy.

And she moaned.


End file.
